techwriting_umdfandomcom-20200214-history
Fact Sheets
1) What is the ultimate purpose/what does a fact sheet fulfill? A fact sheet strategically attempts to get the reader or audience to take your action while simultaneously keeping their attention. Too much information can be a waste of time for both the reader and the individual discussing the argument or issue. After thoroughly researching your topic, the ultimatum to achieve is effectively educating and persuading your audience by implementing both technical writing and digital media. It is important to be mindful of the electronic constraints with which you are working in and also the sequence of priorities in relationship with your research topic. Not only does this technical document serve as a database for new and more elaborative material, but it can also successfully answer the questions of your audience and even those who read your personal blog. The rhetorical and analytical decisions which have been discussed throughout the semester will certainly come into play when establishing a well rounded fact sheet. Ultimately, the contents of your fact sheet acts as a business card for future "clients" or readers. 2) What are the necessary components which comprise a fact sheet? It is prominent to understand the different elements and critical information that should be incorporated into your fact sheet. First of all, you must establish with clear evidence that a problem exists. Examining the historical data of that problem can certainly benefit your position, possibly providing indication that the issue has gotten worse over time. Another essential element of a fact sheet is the ability to accommodate terms or concepts with vivid explanation. These concepts can then contribute to either positive or negative development, thus determining progress or conflict. Also, there should be extensive depth of the problem you are pursuing in order to truly persuade the audience and make them aware of possible threats and concerns. Finally, the last segment of the fact sheet should elicit specific suggestions for change and furthermore how the problem can be resolved. 3) What are some factors to be aware of when creating a fact sheet? As it pertains to the general rules of technical writing, a fact sheet strives to adhere to three action targets: genre, purpose, and audience. However, there are other aspects which you should consider when constructing your fact sheet and elaborating to the fullest of detail. Regardless, each piece of material mentioned should hold some level of significance. Rhetoric is essential to any form of technical writing, especially in reference to arrangement, style, and delivery. Creating bold sections that target specific sub topics is a good way to offer the reader different information in a consolidated format. In addition, each segment should reinforce the last idea so that the audience can gain a full understanding of the issue upon completely reading the fact sheet. Choosing the correct style of writing goes a long way as well, illustrating the message to your audience without any distractions. Your delivery is yet another important element to cover when finalizing your fact sheet, implementing different designs and techniques to better educate the reader. All in all, these factors can be beneficial to the entirety of your fact sheet and sway the audience to favor your position. 4) References "Fact Sheet." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 05 Mar. 2014. Web. 25 Nov. 2014. "How to Create Fact Sheets and Action Alerts." How to Create Fact Sheets and Action Alerts. The Health Advocacy Toolbox, n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2014. O'Brien, Daune. "Project #3 Fact Sheet." English 393 Technical Writing. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2014.